<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>chase every feeling by h0ldthiscat</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27635252">chase every feeling</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/h0ldthiscat/pseuds/h0ldthiscat'>h0ldthiscat</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Better Call Saul (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Short n sweet, mailroom baybeeee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:20:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,206</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27635252</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/h0ldthiscat/pseuds/h0ldthiscat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“But?” He swallows.</p>
<p>She shakes her head, blonde hair shifting back and forth over her shoulder. “No but.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jimmy McGill | Saul Goodman/Kim Wexler</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>chase every feeling</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He’s out of breath when he reaches the parking deck, but she’s already crushing her cigarette beneath the toe of her shoe, exhaling her final wisps of smoke. </p>
<p>“Hey, Kim,” he calls out. </p>
<p>She looks up, blue eyes glinting in the dark of the garage. He stumbles to a halt in front of her and notices she’s got one more button undone than usual, the dim lights overhead casting shadows across her chest and clavicles. </p>
<p>She winces, glancing down at her foot. “That was my last one, sorry.”</p>
<p>“What? No, I just uh, wanted to uh—sorry. Little out of—” Jimmy takes a big breath and almost laughs at her puckered eyebrows. </p>
<p>“You good? I got an oxygen tank in my trunk if you need,” she says, jutting a thumb behind her. </p>
<p>“Very funny.” He clears his throat and rubs his hands together. “Look. It’s been a big year for me, lotta changes. Lotta new people. And I, well. I just wanted to say I had a really nice time last night. And it seemed like you also had a really nice time last night—“</p>
<p>“Many nice times,” she says, tamping down a smile tugging at the corner of her mouth. Like she’s been waiting to say it, to tell him. </p>
<p>“Uh—“ he splutters. “Good. Good, that’s what I—you can never be sure, you know, cuz sometimes... anyway.”</p>
<p>Kim reaches out and takes his hand, holding it loosely between them. Her thumb presses softly into his palm. “Jimmy. It was a nice time.”</p>
<p>“But?” He swallows.</p>
<p>She shakes her head, blonde hair shifting back and forth over her shoulder. “No but.” </p>
<p>She unwraps a stick of gum and tears it in half, offering him the other piece. He takes it, and they chew in silence for a moment. Jimmy watches the slow movement of her jaw, the way she cants her head back towards the door and he nods. They head back inside together, their shoulders brushing as they walk down the narrow hallway to the mailroom. </p>
<p>The familiar smell of ink hits his nose and the new copier whirrs in the corner. Ernie is deep in discussion with Mark, the new temp, a beefy guy with a babyface.</p>
<p>Ernie chews his bottom lip, an abandoned basket of mail on the counter beside him. “Lionel? Luh... Lawrence.”</p>
<p>“Nope and nope,” Mark says, folding his arms across his chest.</p>
<p>“What’re you guys doing?” Jimmy asks, joining their circle. Kim goes back to her work, collating the packets she’d been assembling before her smoke break, but keeps an eye on the group. </p>
<p>“He’s trying to guess my middle name,” Mark explains. </p>
<p>Ernie nods hopelessly. “All he told me is that it begins with a L.” </p>
<p>“Lincoln,” Jimmy shoots off. “Luke. Logan.” </p>
<p>Mark shakes his head. </p>
<p>“I already guessed Lester, Leonard, and Liam,” Ernie explains to Jimmy. </p>
<p>“Chuck’s middle name starts with L,” Jimmy supplies.</p>
<p>“Well what is it?” Ernie asks.</p>
<p>Jimmy shakes his head. “Trust me, it’s not that.”</p>
<p>From the end of the counter Kim pipes up, “Lindsay.”</p>
<p>Mark turns to face her in disbelief. “How’d you guess?”</p>
<p>Kim shrugs. “Beginner’s luck.”</p>
<p>“I’ll say,” Ernie says glumly, going back to sorting packages. “I’ve been trying to guess for ten minutes.”</p>
<p>Kim smiles to herself and starts stacking three ring binders full of the packets she’d been assembling. “Jimmy, can you give me a hand with these?” she asks. “The partners meeting starts in 10 minutes and I don’t wanna have to make two trips.”</p>
<p>“Aye aye captain,” he says dutifully, sidling up beside her to finish loading the binders. “Seriously,” he says, sotto voce. “How’d you guess?” </p>
<p>A smile twists the corner of Kim’s mouth again. “I figured,” she says, voice so low it’s almost a hum, “a 22-year-old with a monogrammed briefcase probably comes from one of those families where the kids get the mom’s maiden name for their middle name.” </p>
<p>Jimmy chuckles, risking a glance back up at Mark. “Yeah, he probably ate mashed up baby food off one of those fancy collectors spoons. You know, the ones that hang in the display cabinets?”</p>
<p>Kim snorts out a laugh and quickly covers it with a cough. Jimmy glances to Mark and Ernie, who don’t seem to have noticed. </p>
<p>“All done?” he asks as Kim bites her lip and closes the last binder. </p>
<p>“Yup,” she says, her voice just a little too high. </p>
<p>They each take a stack and head for the elevators, Kim still chuckling to herself. The sound makes Jimmy incredibly pleased. It’s not unlike the sound she’d made last night with his mouth against her neck and his hand making its way down her torso.</p>
<p>“So,” he says as the elevator doors close, “what’s your middle name?”</p>
<p>“Oh, I don’t have one,” she says with a shrug.</p>
<p>“For real?”</p>
<p>Kim nods seriously. “For real.” </p>
<p>“Mine’s Morgan, thanks for asking.”</p>
<p>“That’s not... not your mom’s maiden name, is it?” Kim asks in disbelief. </p>
<p>“Nope. Dad used to joke it was the name of a girl he’d liked growing up but I never got a straight answer out of him.” </p>
<p>“Huh.” She rests her chin on her stack of binders, then stills when she catches him glancing at her. “What?”</p>
<p>The elevator doors open and she strides out briskly, heading for the conference room. </p>
<p>“No middle name huh? No initial, no nothing?” Jimmy follows on her heels, incredulous. </p>
<p>“Nope.” She loops an index finger around the conference room door handle and wrenches it open, stopping it from closing again instantly with her elbow. Jimmy wedges his foot in and kicks it open the rest of the way, sliding in after her. </p>
<p>“What if I put Chuck somewhere that’s not the head of the table? D’you think his head would explode?” </p>
<p>Kim smirks and neatly places the binders from her stack in a row down the table. </p>
<p>“They really have a spread like this for every meeting, huh?” Jimmy asks, gesturing to the pastries and bagels in the center of the table.</p>
<p>“The perks of being a lawyer,” Kim says with an almost wistful sigh.</p>
<p>“You have to promise you won’t forget about the little people,” Jimmy teases. “You know? Save us a danish or two in your purse?”</p>
<p>“In my purse?” Kim laughs brightly. “Yeah, that’d be delicious. They’d come out tasting like old gum wrappers and case law flashcards.”</p>
<p>“I’d go to take a bite and instead of raspberry filling I’d get Brown v. Board of Education or something.”</p>
<p>“What makes you think you’re getting one?” Kim says, and then she smiles, a quirk of her lips that blooms into a grin, and for a moment she’s the only thing Jimmy can see, radiant and glowing. </p>
<p>“Hey,” he hears himself say, placing the last binder on the conference table, “I was gonna grab a pizza after work, if you wanna…”</p>
<p>Kim sticks out her bottom lip. “I can’t tonight. Friday though?”</p>
<p>“Friday,” Jimmy repeats, nodding slowly as he follows her out of the conference room. He marvels, not for the first time, at the confidence in her stride, the gentle sway of her hips, the sleek lift in her eyebrows as she holds the elevator door open for him and says, “Going down.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>